Major Threat
Major Threat (also known as Jeff) is an antagonist in Wander Over Yonder. He was once the most evil and powerful villain in another galaxy whose reputation was known throughout the universe and was feared by all. He was also Lord Hater's villainous hero and idol. However after a chance encounter with "Tumbleweed" (that is what Wander was called in his period), Major Threat learned the error of his ways and found peace and love, becoming a hippie who spreads harmony and brings out the best in others, just as Tumbleweed did for him. He was voiced by Piotr Michael. Personality He was once the most feared and evil ruler in the galaxy with a despotic, tyrannical, bloodthirsty, and oppressive disposition. and he is also the leader of Ninety-ounce Nihilists, an evil rock'n roll music band who were the most evil band in the universe. But, when Tumbleweed came into his life, he despised the wanderer and tried to destroy him, however eventually Tumbleweed was able to break through Threat's cold exterior and found the goodness he had deep down, completely transforming Threat from a being of pure evil to a kind, caring, authentic, and compassionate peace lover. Ninety-ounce Nihilists eventually were also converted to the good side by either Threat or Tumbleweed and became a nonviolent, peaceful, and hopeful band of hippies who play mellow and groovy music at coffee shops. Threat has then dedicated his life to using his resources to improve the galaxy and undo the wrongs he has done, as well as convert his fellow villains to the side of good. However he may still use horrifying raw force in an attempt to sway villains like Hater into being good or stop them from doing evil and mean things, but never does anything too serious. Powers and Abilities Major Threat was quite possibly one of the most powerful villains in the Galaxy and outside of it, with powerful telekinetic and gyrokinetic abilities to the point where he can create mini-black holes, crush entire planets and even souls. His telekinetic abilities also allow him to control others like puppets and even manipulate technology. However, since mellowing out, he no longer uses his powers, except for destroying weapons and tricking other villains into showing their good side. He also owns a massive space ship with a tractor beam. Acts Tumbleweed was once Threat's main nemesis whom he detested with a passion, but after a long time of having his plans foiled by him and chasing him around only to realize that all Tumbleweed wanted was his friendship, Threat realized that Tumbleweed was in fact his friend. Realizing that he grew fond of Tumbleweed, he learned that if he had learned to love something that hated it didn't make sense to hate everything he hated, so he drew the hatred of his heart and dedicated his life to following Tumbleweed's example doing good throughout the universe. Time later came to Hater's galaxy in hopes of converting him to good knowing that Hater wasn't a lost cause. Despite disliking Hater's abusive nature, he is shown to care about Hater in a strange fatherly manner and knows that there is good in him and hopes that Hater can one day see it as well. Hater once admired Threat and was his reason for becoming evil, but after finding out he was good, Hater became devastated. Watchsquids Watchsquids are one-shot villains in Wander Over Yonder. They were Major Threat's minions. They're anthropomorphic alien squids who helped Threath in his conquests and are dressed in purple and white uniform. They're Watchdogs's past counterpart. Althought it is known that Threat is currently redeemed, it is unknown what happened with Wathsquids with his transformation. Maybe they were redeemed too like Ninety-ounce Nihilists or simply became independent. Category:Tyrants Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wander Over Yonder Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Humanoid Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Elderly Category:Egotist Category:Warlords Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Dark Forms Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Monster Master Category:Protective Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Paranormal Category:Elitist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vandals Category:Extravagant Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Enigmatic Category:Karma Houdini